El Mecanismo de la Armonía
by Fazen77
Summary: ¿Qué tanto sabemos sobre la armonía? ¿ Deberíamos empezar por nosotros mismos o por los demás? Un pequeño habitante de Equestria recibe una lección por parte de un humilde observador con quien tiene muchas cosas en común.


NA: Otro intento de fic, la verdad que soy muy inseguro con los escritos, esta vez iré con algunos one shots antes de empezar con un fic mas largo.

Mas que un fic esto se puede considerar como un cuento corto inspirado en el universo mlp, pasen, tómense unos minutos libres y lean, espero que sea de su agrado caso contrario dejen sus criticas y opiniones y tal vez con el tiempo pueda publicar obras mas leibles.

.

* * *

.

Un poni color azul claro con crin negra caminaba por las praderas de esquestria sin un rumbo fijo cargando un par de alforjas las que aparentemente llevaban muchas cosas por lo abultadas que estaban mientras masticaba una hoja de trigo, llevaba puesto un sombrero de ala corta negro y una camisa marrón, caminaba a paso tranquilo con los ojos cerrados cuando de repente se detiene sin algún motivo aparente y se sienta sobre el pasto como si estuviera esperando algo, pasan un par de minutos y abre los ojos para observar el cielo el cual estaba parcialmente despejado con solo algunas nubes de formas raras, el viento sopla gentilmente haciendo mover el pasto como si fueran olas, el poni vuelve a cerrar los ojos y se pierde en sus recuerdos.

Flashback:

"Tres potrillos andaban corriendo por la pradera mientras jugaban con una pelota, se veían muy felices ya que ahí no había nada mas que una gran superficie de pasto, a lo lejos podía verse un pequeño pueblo y a ellos no les importaba que tanto se alejaran siempre y cuando no lo pierdan de vista. Seguían lanzándose la pelota hasta que uno de ellos le da un buen golpe mandándola mucho mas lejos mientras sus compañeros lo miraban con caras de reclamo.

- Esta bien iré por ella - decía el potrillo azul con desgano mientras se echaba a correr a toda velocidad tras la pelota perdiendo la noción de la distancia que mantenía con sus compañeros y cuando estuvo a solo unos pasos de ella se encontró frente a frente con un poni adulto que estaba sentado mirando el cielo. - Disculpe señor no lo vi, ¿esta perdido?

- No, solo estaba caminando, me gusta caminar, y tu muchacho ¿que haces solo por este sitio?

- No estoy solo mis amigos vienen detrás mío.

- ¿En serio? Yo no veo a nadie.

- Claro que si están justo... - el pequeño se quedo sin habla cuando al voltearse se dio cuenta de que efectivamente sus amigos no estaban en ningún lugar. - ¡Esos condenados me abandonaron!

- Tienen que ser muy rápidos porque desde aquí no veo ningún lugar donde esconderse.

- Seguramente se tele transportaron después de todo uno de ellos es unicornio - decía mientras sentaba y cruzaba los cascos en señal de enfado - o se volvieron invisibles no lo se el punto es que me dejaron.

- No se si es eso posible para unos potros tan pequeños, de todas formas la magia es muy útil sobre todo en este lugar.

- Si, a veces los envidio, yo también quisiera hacer cosas como volar o hacer flotar todo con mi mente - dijo mientras hacia movimientos raros con sus cascos - pero la verdad es que no soy bueno en nada es por eso que soy el único que no ha obtenido todavía su cutie mark.

- Tranquilo niño eso llega en su momento, mira nada mas, yo tampoco tengo una cutie mark.

- ¿QUÉ?! - el potrillo se sorprendió al ver el flanco en blanco del poni que ya no era tan joven en realidad - como es posible, ¿que eres un muerto o algo parecido?

- Nada de eso niño, solo no e encontrado mi talento especial todavía pero estoy seguro que algún día lo encontrare y ese día me abre dado cuenta de que mi trabajo ya esta completo.

- No lo entiendo, ¿acaso no has probado con nada? hay miles de cosas en las que se puede ser bueno... ah... ya se, eres un vagabundo.

- Tampoco - dijo el poni adulto mientras rodaba los ojos - e hecho muchas cosas en mi vida de las que me siento satisfecho pero no hay nada a lo que me haya dedicado a tiempo completo.

- Ya veo, pero nunca te has sentido mal por el hecho de no haber encontrado tu lugar en el mundo.

- Mi lugar en el mundo... - comenzó a rascarse la barbilla mientras desviaba la mirada del potrillo - bueno ya que estoy parado aquí supongo que este es ahora mi lugar en el mundo.

- No, no es eso a lo que me refiero - hablaba enérgicamente dando señales de estar perdiendo la paciencia - todos saben que nuestros talentos especiales reflejados en nuestras cutie marks son lo que nos da un lugar en el mundo, algo que hacer, algo en que invertir nuestro esfuerzo.

- No se que les enseñan a los niños ahora en la escuela pero la cutie mark no tiene nada que ver con eso, es simplemente algo en lo que eres bueno y con lo que te identificas, no quiere decir que tu destino este impreso en ella.

- mmm...

- Solo piénsalo si fuera así todos tendríamos una cutie mark de nacimiento, es por eso que se obtienen con el tiempo.

- Aun así eso no me hace sentir mejor, yo quiero tener mi cutie mark para que dejen de ignorarme y comenzar a ser reconocido por algo.

- Bueno... si eso es lo que buscas no creo que obtenerla te ayude mucho, pero ese no es el punto, la armonía no es algo que se consigue cuando trabajamos individualmente y para nuestro propio beneficio, la armonía se consigue cuando dejamos de lado nuestras diferencias, TODAS ELLAS, y comenzamos a trabajar como lo que somos en verdad.

- ¿y que se supone que somos en realidad?

- Hermanos por supuesto, en realidad todos somos parte de lo mismo, todo esto es un sistema que se basa en la armonía, y esa armonía se consigue reconociéndonos como una sola familia y trabajando así.

- ¿Pero no todos somos iguales?

- Nunca dije eso, tenemos que ser diferentes, siempre, es decir, un pueblo lleno de alcaldes es un pueblo inútil, pero un pueblo llega a ser lo que es gracias a la convivencia.

- ¿No entiendo que tiene que ver todo esto con el hecho de que no necesite obtener mi marca?

- Tu piensas que si no tienes tu marca no tendrás un lugar en el mundo ¿no? - el potrillo asintió - bueno, yo te digo que en lo único que necesitas concentrarte es en lo que esta pasando ahora y no en lo que ni siquiera sabes si llegara a pasar.

- ¿Quieres decir que nunca obtendré mi marca?

- Posiblemente pase un tiempo, pero de todas formas yo no soy nadie para decirte eso quien sabe tal vez podría aparecer en unos minutos pero claro tu no te darías cuenta.

- ¿Como no me voy a dar cuenta?

- Porque sigues tan encerrado en tu deseo que no eres capaz de ver otras cosas.

- Es que no sabes lo frustrante que es, si tan solo fuera un unicornio o un pegaso al menos tendría mas oportunidades, eso me hace sentir peor no se si puedes comprenderlo.

- ... No se si te diste cuenta de con quien estas hablando - dijo sacándose el sombrero revelando que en realidad era también un poni terrestre.

- Tu... también... ahora si que me siento peor, ¿como le haces para estar tan tranquilo?

- Hace mucho que deje de preocuparme por mi mismo, y eso me a ayudado a ser de mucha utilidad a los demás y al mismo tiempo sentí como mis propias frustraciones, deseos y miedos se iban desvaneciendo. - el potrillo lo miraba con curiosidad - Lo se seguro la idea de vivir sin miedos ni frustraciones suena tentadora pero no es fácil.

- Tonterías, yo no le tengo miedo a nada.

- ¿Seguro? y que pasa si nunca encontraras tu cutie mark.

- Ah...

- Mientras existan deseos siempre existirán miedos.

- Entonces que tienes que hacer para dejar de desear cosas.

- Eso es imposible - dijo soltando una pequeña risa que incomodo al pequeño - lo que tienes que hacer es observarte constantemente y ser consciente en que momento es que te ataca un impulso y controlarlo así como evitar las situaciones en las que sepas que te encuentras vulnerable, te dije que requería un esfuerzo pero de esta manera con el tiempo puedes lograr la armonía contigo mismo y al mismo tiempo con los demás.

- Eso suena interesante.

- Pero es complicado, ya veras con el tiempo estarás tan ocupado observando tanto a ti mismo como a los que te rodean que no tendrás ni tiempo para pensar en el hecho de que eres un flanco en blanco.

- Cierto, por un momento me había olvidado de lo que estábamos hablando en realidad, pero ahora que lo recuerdo ya no me molesta tanto.

- Y seguro dejara de molestarte mas seguido, bueno yo tengo que seguir caminando.

- Oiga, hay un pueblo a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí si quiere se puede hospedar en mi casa, solo vivimos yo y mi hermana mayor.

- Te lo agradezco pero tengo que ir a otro lugar, dale mis saludos a tu hermana y dile que tenga cuidado al cocinar, no querría ocasionar un incendio.

- No lo creo ella es muy cuidadosa.

- Eso espero. - dijo poniéndose su sombrero y dándose media vuelta - Cuídala mucho y a tus amigos también.

- ¡Esta bien! - grito para después voltearse y ver a sus amigos quienes se veían bastante agitados.

- ¡TÚ! - dijo el pequeño pegaso marrón que voló rápidamente contra su amigo golpeándolo y cayendo los dos en el piso - ¿donde te metiste? te estuvimos buscando miserable.

- De que hablas si fueron ustedes los que me abandonaron.

- Nosotros estuvimos aquí todo el tiempo en serio, solo te perdimos de vista por un segundo y desapareciste - dijo el unicornio amarillo.

- Mentira estuve todo el rato parado hablando con ese poni de allá. - dijo señalando con su casco hacia donde había partido el poni pero este ya no estaba mas ahí - ¿pero qué? No puede ser tan rápido, hay como 5 kilómetros hasta donde me da la vista y hasta más.

- Parece que te golpeaste con una nube ¿no?

- ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, solo volvamos a casa ya estoy bastante cansado.

- Por mi no hay problema - el unicornio tomo la pelota con su magia y los tres partieron a la villa."

Fin Flashback

El poni terrestre abrió los ojos aun mirando el cielo mientras volvía al presente.

- Menos mal que lo recuerdo con extremo detalle - dijo para si mismo mientras veía una pelota que giraba directo a su pata, nuevamente desvió la mirada al cielo hasta que un potrillo azul claro con crin negra lo interrumpió

- Disculpe señor no lo vi, ¿Esta perdido?...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Los dos charlaron un buen rato hasta que finalmente se despidieron, luego de dar unos pasos el poni terrestre volteó hacia atrás y noto que el potrillo ya no estaba y la villa a lo lejos se veía mucho mas grande, dio un par de pasos mas y sintió un leve ardor en su flanco, unas lineas doradas pintadas de tal forma que parecían un ojo entreabierto eran ahora su cutie mark.

- ¿Yo también? Que curioso, como decía ese viejo libro, a veces el conocimiento llega cuando ya no sirve para nada, claro... solo a veces - esto ultimo lo dijo mientras sonreía.

El poni azul claro siguió caminando mientras el paisaje a su alrededor cambiaba drasticamente a cada paso que daba, las hojas verdes se volvían amarillas y luego blancas para después volver a ser verdes así como el clima y otros factores ambientales, ciclo que se repetía como el paso de las estaciones hasta que finalmente el poni se perdió de vista para seguir su camino en otra realidad.

.

.


End file.
